


A Work in Progress

by mysterycyclone



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 06 Spoilers, Spoilers up to S6M3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterycyclone/pseuds/mysterycyclone
Summary: Runner Five returns to Abel, rocked to her core by what she and the others discovered in the Neutral Zone. A little voice in her head has quite a few things to say about it, much to her dismay.This year's Secret Santa gift to @abel-runners.





	A Work in Progress

_ It’s strange, isn’t it? _ Moonchild says, her voice echoing back and forth between the inside of Five’s ears, grating against her nerves.  _ How everyone thinks they can hear me. They weren’t  _ that  _ important in the grand scheme of things. Not as important as you, Five. _

_ Of course,  _ the woman continues, voice fading,  _ is that because you’re  _ actually  _ important or because you  _ want _ to be? I mean, everyone was my special friend. Until you ruined it. _

“We made it. We’re in, Jody,” Paula huffs into the mic, rubbing her eyes and sighing. Her footsteps grow heavy and slow the moment they make it past the gates. Jamie shuffles in behind her, his expression a mix of relief and bewilderment, as if he doesn’t quite believe his eyes. Abel still bears some scars from Ian’s occupation, but months of liberation have brought things almost completely back to where they should be, and the difference between Abel’s farms and squat buildings to London’s urban hell is stark indeed. Abel isn’t as rich as London; it’s a bustling and busy town all on its own, but the guards line the walls facing outward rather than among the citizens.

Maxine is there in a heartbeat, sweeping Paula into a tight, fierce hug before ducking in to kiss her forehead, then her cheeks. She presses her forehead against Paula’s, breathing her in. “You made it--”

Paula lets out a gentle, quiet laugh, tucking Maxine in against her chest. She doesn’t seem to relax until she feels Maxine’s body press against her completely. “Just like I promised. We’ll have that date night yet, darling.”

“Good.” Maxine huffs. “We’ve been putting it off for too long, you know.”

Paula smiles, cupping Maxine’s cheek. “Five and Sam did say they would watch Sara for us--”

_ There are others like you out there, Five. People who understand,  _ Moonchild’s voice is soothing with a faint thread of mockery winding through her words. She knows this tactic won’t work on Five, but that won’t stop her from yanking Five’s awareness away from her friends whenever she can.

“Good work out there, Five,” Jody says, reaching in to squeeze Five’s arm. The contact is unexpected, shocking enough to startle Moonchild and chase her back into whatever hole she’s carved into Five’s mind, bringing blessed  _ silence _ to her thoughts for the first time since they set off on their mission. Jody hesitates just a for a moment, focusing on Five’s eyes briefly before squeezing her arm again. Everyone in Abel is used to how her eyes dart when Moonchild makes her presence known; Five can recognize it now, how the guards and runners look at her, how Peter hovers just a bit closer. She’s mortified; Runner Five isn’t  _ allowed _ to be weak, to be vulnerable. Not like this, a victim of her own mind. 

“I’ve got dinner waiting for you guys in the farmhouse,” Jody continues, pulling her hand back after giving Five’s wrist one last gentle squeeze. “Clean up and get some food, guys. You've all earned it.”

Maxine and Paula are gone before Jody finishes her sentence, completely wrapped up in each other's presence. Jody doesn’t seem to notice; she’s watching Five closely. “Okay there, Five?”

“Yeah,” Five lies. She’s simultaneously proud and shocked at how normal she sounds. “Never better. You can count on me.”

Jody nods. “You know the drill, then. I’ll see you at dinner.”

Five waves at her friend’s retreating back. There’s a system in place at Abel for runners returning from difficult missions. Once they’re checked for bites and given a chance to clean up, they’re given free rein of Janine’s home--to a certain extent, at least. The kitchen, the dining table, the living room, and rooms in the annex of the farmhouse are free to use for the night. The annex itself is an addition to the farmhouse, built during Ian’s occupation: half hotel, half meeting rooms for the township’s guard and utilities personnel. It doesn’t fit with the rest of the farmhouse, and Five wonders if Janine will order it’s destruction when she comes home.

If she comes home.

Five shakes off her thoughts, turning in her backpack and headset at the comms shack before heading for the showers. She can feel Moonchild shift in her mind, filling her mind with static. This is the last thing she needs right now. She just wants a shower and a warm meal, for god’s sake.

_ You could go back and grab your axe, Five, _ Moonchild purrs, and the sound of it is enough to raise goosebumps on her arm.  _ Cut your ties, literally. Find my people,  _ our _ people-- _

“Shut up.” Five growls, stalking away from the comms shack faster. She’s gotten used to this, to Moonchild trying to exert her control again. It’s a constant battle and one Five is terrified of losing. “Go back to your hole and shut up.”

“Huh?” Phil leans around the corner. “Sorry, Five, did you say something?”

_ Well, it was worth a shot. _ Five can almost see the careless, fluid shrug within her mind and shakes her head. She sighs. “No Phil, just forget it, okay?”

Phil gives her another odd look, walking away rather quickly. Five stops to rub her temples, willing the static of Moonchild's touch out of her mind. It takes longer and longer every time she does this, as though Moonchild's presence is solidifying within her. 

Intrusive thoughts have been an issue for all of her life. They’ve only gotten worse since the apocalypse, and especially after Moonchild. Five takes in a deep breath and heads for the showers.

 

* * *

The farmhouse is huge, much bigger than it was before Ian’s occupation. An entire wing has been added: flat, square and full of guest rooms, specifically built to specifications for Sigrid’s dearest and closest allies. They’re better than the dorms the materials came from; Ian’s first order of business had been to kick everyone out of the dorms and cannibalize the materials for the Minister’s private home, the farmhouse annex, and the prison.

Five’s skin crawls at the thought of being inside these walls sometimes; Sigrid and Ian have stained the happy memories here, back when the runner’s roster was full of friends. Five has seen Rajit and Tom tear down walls and rearrange furniture in an effort to scour Janine’s home of Ian’s touch, but there’s a tainted feel to the place that will only fade with time. She winds her way through the front door and into the dining room, following the sound of silverware hitting plates and quiet, easy conversation.

The mood is quieter than usual, but no less lively as she walks into the room. Jody sits at the head of the table, a position she’s still trying to get used to. Tom is at her right, doling out soup and bread to Maxine and Paula, who are too busy with each other to notice. Jamie sits to Jody’s left, cradling baby Sara in his arms, beaming down at her. Baby Sara, well used to strangers and family alike holding her, watches him curiously, quietly babbling up at him. Sam sits next to Jamie, watching them, smiling proudly at his daughter. He catches Five’s eye and waves her over to a seat next to him and she smiles back, sliding into a seat beside him and taking a bowl of soup from Tom.

Five always gets a strange sense of deja vu whenever she comes into the dining room these days, caught up in memories of the past. It’s hard to not see Sara’s ghost where Tom sits or the shade Evan left behind in the seat where Jamie sits now. It wasn’t so long ago she’d watch Sam sneak Bonnie treats from under the dinner table when Evan wasn’t looking. 

“Well, who’re you, then?” Jamie says to Sara, holding her up. Sara burbles and makes a few attempts at speaking back. She reaches out for Jamie’s nose, grabbing hold of it. “You’re the one who runs this show sometimes, ain’t you?”

Sara babbles back, using half almost-words in her conversation with Jamie. She then promptly shoves her fingers up Jamie’s nose causing him to snort and laugh, leaning back while gently tugging her hand down. “Ugh.”

Paula snorts into her soup, covering her mouth to keep from coughing. Maxine giggles helplessly. “Sorry, Jamie. She’s still outgrowing the ‘grab everything’ phase.”

Jamie chuckles, handing Sara off to Sam before taking his napkin to wipe his nose. “Nothing to apologize for, Maxine. Kids will be kids. I’ve forgotten how the little ones get sometimes.”

Sam takes Sara into his arms, hugging her close. She grips the collar of his hoodie, tugging at the drawstrings happily. “Well,  _ there’s _ something you’ll never live down. I’ll be bringing this up for years _ ,  _ you know.”

The conversation shifts, turns, and drifts, sticking to safe topics. Tom mentions a few movies he found stashed away in the attic. Maxine suggests a private movie night with Paula, who eagerly accepts. Jamie and Sam chat over toys and baby proofing. Five’s mind wanders back to their latest mission, only half paying attention while she stirs her lukewarm soup.

The Old Prison was horrible. Terrible in a way that has become frighteningly commonplace in Sigrid’s territory. Five reels at the thought of the poor souls left trapped inside the prison, at what they suffered, and what it all means. Most of all, she’s ashamed that she’s  _ relieved _ she’s not the only one suffering from Moonchild’s presence in their mind. That the echoes in her mind (well, this one in particular, anyway) have a logical origin. In an ideal world, someone might be able to help her get rid of Moonchild completely, and leave her with nothing but the ghosts of lost friends behind.

Moonchild huffs.  _ Rude. After everything I’ve done for you-- _

Jody squeezes Five’s arm again, lowering her voice. “Sam’s waiting for you in your room, Five. He’s got baby Sara with him.”

Five starts, blinking at Jody's hand in confusion. Five is clutching a glass tightly in her hand, her knuckles white from the strain. Tom is watching them closely from the doorway, a slight frown. Seeing her confusion, he clears his throat. “You, ah, you drifted for a moment there, Runner Five.”

Five winces, pushing away her meal. The soup is almost completely gone; she must have been eating on autopilot while the others enjoyed their quiet evening together. Moonchild is getting worse, stealing moments of time from her now, and if her friends knew the extent of it, they would likely lock her up for her own safety. And Abel would be all the weaker for it. “Just a lot on my mind, I guess.”

Tom quirks a brow at her, and the expression on his face matches Janine’s so completely that Five gets a strange sense of deja vu. Jody sighs. “Yeah, we’ve all had a long day. Normal courier duty tomorrow, Five. I don’t think we’ll need you for anything special for a little while.”

“Sounds good,” Five replies, standing up slowly and stretching. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Jody frowns at her, chewing her lower lip. She seems to be at a loss for words, desperately searching for something to say to her friend to help. Finally she nods. “Tomorrow, bright and early. Good night, Five.”

“Thanks, Jody. Bye, Tom.”

“Runner Five.”

 

* * *

 

 

The annex is dim and quiet, and Fives takes care to moves as silently and gently as possible. The room she shares with Sam is nestled between Maxine and Paula’s and Kefilwe’s rooms. Five taps the door gently before ducking inside. The room is lit by a dim lamp sitting on a nightstand beside their bed, it smells like baby powder and the lingering smell of dinner. Sam is leaning against Sara’s crib, watching her sleep. The mobile above the crib twirls, playing a gentle, soothing music box tune as it moves. He doesn’t look up when Five comes in and closes the door behind herself. He holds his hand out for her when she draws near and she takes it, intertwining their fingers. That simple touch is enough to drive ground her and drive the static from her mind, and she leans against him, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

They stay like that for a moment before Five turns to press a kiss to his cheek. Sam sighs, pressing into her lips.

“What kind of a world did we bring her into?” Sam murmurs, squeezing her hand.

Five doesn’t have the answer to that. She strokes her thumb along his knuckles, staying quiet. Sam leans against her, resting his head on her shoulder. “When Maxie and Paula and I agreed to this, I wanted her to be raised in Abel. With all of our friends. Safe and happy. The way things were for awhile.”

Sara shifts beneath them, kicking one chubby leg free of her blanket. Sam reaches in and gently tucks the blanket back into place. Sara settles down, letting out a small, gentle snore as Sam fusses over her. He draws his arm back once she settles into sleep.

“What did we bring her into?” Sam asks again. His voice is soft and uncertain, the way it has been ever since Ian’s torture. Five’s heart breaks to hear it, and she presses close to him, holding his hand tightly.

“The same thing our parents brought us into. A work in progress.” Five catches his hand again, squeezing it, and tugs him over to their bed. He follows her into bed, laying down with a sigh. She curls up to him, nuzzling along his jawline briefly before turning to bury her face against the crook of his neck. Sam starts to relax, holding her close. He breathes her in, reaching up to play with her hair. He stays like that with her for a long time, eventually turning to press a gentle kiss to her cheek.

“Well. We’ve got a lot of work to do, then.” He twirls a strand of her hair between his fingers, his voice going thoughtful. “I think we might be able to pull it off. Just maybe.”


End file.
